


The Results Of Coming Out

by XxPainthearthXx



Category: Aitsu no Daihonmei | His Most Favorite
Genre: Already Came Out, Canon Universe, Established Relationship, Humor/Romance, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 01:13:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15830700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxPainthearthXx/pseuds/XxPainthearthXx
Summary: After Yoshida and Satou come out to the entire school, they find out how much their confession affects others around them. Craziness ensues, but in a different way from before. With hilarious events in between, they are seperated. Will they ever find their way back to each other?!





	1. A "Normal" Day

It started as a normal day for Yoshida, Satou, and their classmates. Yoshida entered the classroom with Satou, who wasn’t far behind. Yoshida was red faced, shouting and cursing Satou for mocking him. Making a scene as usual. 

This time it was the result of Yoshida’s clumsiness, who tripped on a banana peel into a puddle on the way to school. Satou was there to witness it, to his own amusement.  
Satou continues to make fun of him, and smirks at Yoshida’s glaring, while calling him a dog that’s all bark with no bite. Satou pats him on the head like the dog he refers to him as. 

Yoshida bats his hand away. Irritated he asks, “Why do you treat me like this?!”

Satou just smirks, ”Because I can.” 

But that is only partially the truth. There are at least three reasons for it. 

1\. Because it annoys Yoshida

2\. An annoyed Yoshida is terribly amusing and adorable

3\. Because he’s mine. He’s truly as lovely as a flower. The only one who is allowed to pluck that flower is me . I’m also the only one allowed to crush it and ignore it and …. Yoshida always interrupts him before he gets too far in his “love confession.” 

A few months ago, Satou would’ve kept those thoughts to himself.  
He’d wait until he could whisper it sadistically in Yoshida’s reddening ears in privacy

But now that their secret’s out, Satou doesn’t have to hold back anymore (To Yoshida’s horror). 

How things are now: 

The girls haven’t given up and just treat Yoshida as a rival.

The girls haven’t gotten a chance to corner Yoshida since the big reveal because he’s always with Satou.

Some girls have become more respectful towards their relationship, because they know Yoshida is the source of Satou’s happiness.  
They recognize that he’s Satou’s so he’s off limits (can’t beat him to a bloody pulp)

So if they are together the girls glare from a distance. The second Yoshida shifts away from Satou, he’s thrown to the side.

The boys were disappointed and devastated that Satou dating a boy didn’t make the girls give up on him. To everyone’s misfortune, they only became more determined to win him over. 

Back to the story: 

Yoshida goes to his locker to get changed out of his wet clothes (after Satou begins to make innuendos about him being “wet.”) 

Yoshida opens his locker to find a letter inside on top of his shoes. For a while he just stares at it. He doesn’t think he’s ever gotten a letter before, except from his grandmother during the holidays.  
She always finds a way to make fun of him by mentioning how much bigger he’s gotten this year. When everyone knows he’s basically been the same height since elementary school. Yoshida begins thinking about how even his family members like to laugh at his expense, and what that’s done to his self-esteem, when a shadows looms over him. 

A figure leans over his shoulder and asks, “what’s that?”

Yoshida jumps at least a foot in the air and shrieks. 

Then he whips his head around and looks up to recognize it’s his friend Torachin.

He tries to slow down his breathing and his face that went two shades paler, starts to regain color again.

Torachin sheepishly says with his typical scowl on his face, ”Sorry man, I didn’t mean to scare yah.” 

“That’s alright. You didn’t mean it. I’m just glad you’re not a ghost or something.” Yoshida says with a bright smile on his face.

Torachin wishes more people were like Yoshida. He’s someone who won’t make assumptions or judge him because of his looks. While Yoshida seems to be in the same boat as him (being treated negatively because of his face), he still could have followed the crowd and alienated him. Instead, he reached out to him when he was all alone and scaring everyone off with his scowling. They’ve been friends since then because Yoshida was able to look underneath that mask. 

Glad that Yoshida’s not mad at him or anything, Torachin changes the topic by pointing out the letter. 

Yoshida turns around to face his locker and pick it up. Holding the letter in his small hands, he looks at its appearance. It’s in a medium sized, white envelope with no identification on the outside. 

“It’s strange. I don’t often get letters at home. I never thought I would get one in school either.”

“Maybe it’s a love letter.” Torachin suggested. 

Yoshida blushes then opens in excitement and anticipation. 

In large black letters the words “DECLARATION OF BATTLE!!!” are written. Underneath it in small text is a time and a place. Stating it will occur after school in the backyard. With the threat, “DON’T BE LATE! OR ELSE!!!” 

Instead of blushing more, like Torachin expected, he saw Yoshida turn paler. 

Torachin wondered if it was a love letter from Nishida. 

Torachin asks, “Can I see it?”

Yoshida mind refocuses after the shock and hands him the letter, while sighing in resignation. 

Torachin’s scowl deepens. Seeing the lack of identification he asks, “Do you know who wrote this?” 

“The only thing I can think of is the girls. But they’re not the type to do this. There’s never any warning. They usually just ambush me so I can’t escape. *shudders*

Torachin replies, “Don’t worry Yoshiyoshi, whoever it is I’ll help you. I once defeated six guys claiming to be Yakuza and one guy pretending to be a girl.” 

Yoshida gulped at the image “Um, right. Thanks Torachin. The battle is going to occur at after classes, behind the school yard. Do you think you’ll be able to make it? You normally walk home with Yamanaka don’t you? If you’re busy, then I understand.” Yoshida asks nervously. 

Torachin “That bastard?! He’s in the his hospital after i caught him cheatin… I mean… *cough* Don’t worry Yoshio, I’ll be right by your side the whole time!” 

“Thanks Torachin! That means a lot!” Yoshida exclaims, feeling more relieved. 

Yoshida remembers that his clothes are still soaked, so he leaves Torachin to go change.


	2. Lunch Break

Yoshida runs back into the classroom and apologizes to the teacher for being late.  
Panting and slightly red in the face from exertion, he looks up and feels eyes on him.  
He knows it’s Satou, but he turns his head to look across the room anyway. 

Satou is smirking at him knowingly, while he feels slightly disappointed that Yoshida changed into dry clothing. The way the wet clothing clung to his slim figure turned his head to dirty thoughts. That he really shouldn’t be thinking about in school, but he doesn’t care about that in the slightest.

Satou finds it amusing whenever Yoshida reprimands him for kissing in school. Yoshida does this even though he always finds himself giving in, since he enjoys it as much as Satou does. He would never admit it, but Satou knows. His body always seems to know what it wants before his mind does.  
Yoshida indulges too much in self-denial, but that just gives Satou more pleasure in directing him in the right direction. 

Satou spends the rest of class day-dreaming over Yoshida’s protesting face and different ways he can make him suffer. 

Yoshida finds himself thinking about Satou. He seems to be the only thing on his mind everyday. He vaguely remembers that he’s supposed to be paying attention in class. Or else he’ll end up with more homework and he’ll have to ask Satou for help (again). He tries to convince himself that he’s more reluctant than pleased about the idea of it. 

At the end of the class period, Satou walks over to Yoshida, who’s blushing and whose thoughts are causing him to make several different facial expressions, to Satou’s amusement. 

Satou leans over Yoshida and whispers in his ear smugly, “Are you thinking about me?” 

Yoshida jumps in his seat and makes a high pitch “HIIIIEEEEEEEE” sound.  
Blushing and slowly coming to the realisation of what Satou implied he shouts back, “Wh-who would be thinking about y-y-you…y-y-ou… baka?!?!?!?!?!” (so tsundere. haha) 

The girls in the room glare from a distance, while the boys just sigh to themselves. This was a regular routine; Satou teasing Yoshida while he flailed his arms around, red-faced. Simultaneously, shouting back in protest over his words and actions. 

It wasn’t until they all found out that they were dating, and had been dating this whole time, that it hit them how much more improbable their dreams of dating anyone in the future actual were. The girls dream of stealing Satou for their own seemed to shatter like glass at their feet when Satou confessed to loving Yoshida, no matter how he looked. 

Some wondered if Satou even liked girls. The more determined ones still continued to pursue Satou, but from afar. They wanted Satou to be happy, and as much as they hated to admit it (and with no small amount of confusion), Yoshida made him happy.  
That doesn’t mean they didn’t take every opportunity they could to separate them and toss Yoshida aside whenever they could. After all, Satou is one very hot boy, and it would be a crime to leave him to a tiny, slim eyed monkey. 

There were only two people in the class didn’t mind Satou and Yoshida dating. 

Makimura was very supportive (almost excessively so) and continued to rant about how GREAT of a friend he was. And that the flowers of gay love in the air was to be treasured and celebrated by all,not reprimanded. 

Akimoto was also supportive, but was much quieter about it, compared to his other friend. He was happy dating Youko, his childhood friend, and he was glad that Yoshida had found happiness as well. Even if it came to the expense of others. He used Yoshida as an example as to why he should pursue his relationship with Youko more. He could see the way Yoshida restrained himself from truly accepting and admitting his feelings. And he knew Satou must wish that he would express himself more, no matter how fun it was to tease him. He didn’t want to cause Youko to be even slightly output, just because he couldn’t put himself out there more. He’d have a talk with Yoshida about this if he wasn’t too shy to do so.  


Break was about to begin and Yoshida was looking forward to spending it with Satou, and his two closest friends in the Comic Club room. A room that was supposed to be dedicated to making funny sketches, but was used to lounge around in instead. 

Satou and Yoshida began heading in that direction, walking through the halls, and were surprised to not encounter any girls along the way. Yoshida stopped to ask a passing boy where they had all gone. 

The boy replied, “I don’t know. They ran out of class as soon as the bell rang.” He shrugged indifferently. 

Yoshida hadn’t noticed at all, and surprisingly Satou hadn’t either since he had directed all of his attention on Yoshida. 

Yoshida got a strange feeling of nostalgia and wondered if they were off fighting other girls again. And with no small amount of hope, wondered if they were going to be gone for a week like last time. 

Satou smiled down at Yoshida and having similar thoughts said, ”Hopefully they’re gone for a while. I love having you all to myself.”

Yoshida blushed and said nothing. Shocked as he always was by Satou’s easy and casual way of expressing his love for him. 

Before they arrived at their destination, a single girl ran up to the couple, grabbing Yoshida forcefully by the arm shouting, “I need you to come with me!” And dragged him down the hall while running in the opposite direction.  
Calling over her shoulder to Satou, “You can have him back later!”  
Satou just stood there shocked by what had just occurred. Not knowing what to do with himself, he started heading in the direction of where they had just left. 

A few seconds later, he reprimanded himself for letting his guard down as he was ambushed by all of the girls. Who all simultaneously exclaimed in pure joy, “YES! SATOU’S OURS!!!!”  
Satou ignored all the overly enthusiastic girls shouting for his attention, and distracted himself with wondering where Yoshida had been taken to. 

With Yoshida:

“WHERE ARE YOU TAKING ME?!?!?!?” Yoshida screamed in frustration.  
Yoshida felt like his arm was about to be ripped off, as the girl he had never seen before pulled him along to who knows where. 

The girl just continued to drag him along silently, until they came across two double doors. They didn’t look ominous or anything, but Yoshida had a bad feeling in his gut that told him he didn’t want to see what was behind those doors. 

He didn’t get a choice as the doors burst open and he was practically thrown in.

Falling onto his hands and knees on the floor he looked up and his confused face slowly shifted to one of horror. Plastered on every inch of the walls were pictures of him and Satou.  
There were the typical ones of them in the classroom, which Yoshida figured he could probably get over. But there were also ones of him being forcefully pressed against the wall, Satou obscuring his face, but they were very obviously kissing. The pictures escalated to Satou putting his hand up his shirt. Yoshida had never been more relieved by the fact that he never let him get any further than that (in school at least). The last time they had gotten intimate in school was about a year ago, in freshman year.  
They hadn’t gone all the way and still haven’t to this day. Which Yoshida is thankful for. He’s not ready for such a big step and is grateful that Satou has shown restraint because he understands that. 

More pictures showed them walking home from school and holding hands. Something Yoshida was reluctant to do, but not enough for him to protest that much.  
There were drawings of fanart that made his heart beat fast, because they showed Satou looking at him as if he was the most precious thing in the world. A look he had seen even more often after they had officially come out.  
There were also drawings that made him blush tomato red from the intimate positions and OMG! How flexible do they think I am?!?!?!?!

The small crowd in the room observed him and let him soak in their masterpieces.  
Yoshida snapped out of it and came back to reality when a familiar voice said, “So what do you think of it, Yoshida?”

“Nozawa (girl twin)?!?!?!? What are you doing here?!?!” Yoshida exclaimed. 

She ignored his surprise and spoke with a gleam in her eyes, “Isn’t it Wonderful?! The jealousy, the lust, the anger that surrounds us? People desperate to get the attention of one boy, when he was already captured by another!  
And then those who defied the odds and gave up on the chase to pursue their passion for a forbidden love! I’ve never felt more inspired before! I want to draw, I Want To Draw, I WANT TO DRAW!” She shouts repeatedly.  
After a few moments, she collected herself enough to tell him with a smile, “And it’s all because of YOU, Yoshida.” She finished. 

Yoshida went 3 shades paler in horror and shock. This is a fanclub?!?! For Satou and I?!?!?! They’re obsessed because of me?!?!?!?! 

Yoshida looked around the room, which contained at least 10 other girls. One of which was another familiar face. 

“Sayuri?!?!!?” he screamed in a high pitch voice. 

“What are you doing here?!?!” He desperately hoped she had accidentally found herself here and wasn’t another fanatic. 

“I like gay romance. Why do you think I bothered to kiss that girl? Boys love is my weakness. Sorry Yoshida.” She said, although she didn’t look sorry at all. 

His hopes of getting out of here with a normal girl were quickly crushed. 

Yoshida stayed on the floor, silent for once. Taking in all the other girls staring at him expectantly, with mischievous looks on their faces. Which he suspected came from them being perverted. He even saw one girl lick her lips! 

He had so many things to say, but found himself mute out of self-preservation. He had a feeling he really didn’t wanna know the answer to any of his questions. 

When it became clear that he wasn’t going to say anything, all of the girls started interrogating him at once. 

“What’s it like to be with a guy?!” A girl he recognized from his math class.

“Have you gone all the way yet?!” One of the older looking girls from the drama club.

“Aren’t you worried one of the girls is gonna steal him one day?! How do you plan to stop it?!” Sayuri exclaimed.

“Will you and Satou model for me one day?!” pleaded the Nokozawa sister.

“Is it true you were always his favorite?!” Koike shouted. 

“Will you listen to a song I wrote about you?!” A band member asked.

“Can you guys sing it together? As a duet?!” Another band member added.

“Will you be my boyfriend?” The girl who had dragged him to them room spoke.

All the questions ceased for a moment as they all snapped their heads to look at her.

“What?” She said. “Yoshida belongs to Satou. So if you want to get close to Satou, you have to be close to him.” She shrugged as if that made all the sense in the world.  
“Besides, I’ve always wanted a threesome.” 

At that, all the girls starting shouting again. But this time, over who could have Yoshida. 

Yoshida was beyond overwhelmed. He didn’t know whether to scream in frustration, cry and plead for mercy, look to the sky and apologize to whatever being he pissed off enough to believe he deserved this, or have an existential crisis. 

He chose to do none of those as his body instinctively backed away from the fight that had broken up in the room. Crawling as fast as he could out of the door, he got up on shaking, wobbling legs, and ran faster than he ever had to get away. Even faster than when he ran through a haunted house or away from a “ghost” that had scared him. 

He found himself running up the stairs towards the rooftop, where he was determined to stay forever.


	3. Satou's Anger

Satou was becoming increasingly annoyed by the girls surrounding him. They were so needy and while this was no different from any other day, he had been looking forward to spending his lunch break with Yoshida. The fact that he had no clue where he had disappeared to didn’t help his mood either. 

He zoned out for a while until he was brought back to reality by what seemed to be a group of girls yelling. Different from what he was used to hearing, as they weren’t squealing over their love of Satou, “Yoshida’s MINE!” but rather over Yoshida. 

He heard them shouting over who liked Yoshida more as the pounding of their feet running came closer. Soon they came to a halt as the hall was blocked off by Satou’s crowd of fangirls. 

Both groups glared at each other. One girl from each group stepped forward, which Satou assumed to be their leaders. 

Machiko exclaimed, “What the hell?! You were supposed to kidnap Yoshida for the rest of the day!!!! We had an AGREEMENT!” 

The girl who Satou recognized as the one to take Yoshida away from him seemed unfazed by her outburst. 

“He got away,” she replied simply. 

“Believe me, we’re as displeased as you are.” Another girl behind her said. 

“You’re pathetic! You can’t even keep one short, almond eyed monkey in one place! Remind me again why we took those secret photos for you?!?!” 

Finally Satou spoke up, ”Secret photos?”

All the girls stopped their noise. Seeming to stop breathing as well.   
Satou’s fangirls exchanged awkward glances as Machiko glared across the room. As if daring them to say anything. 

The silence continued for a few moments before the girl who stole Yoshida  
stepped up.   
She walked closer to the herd of possessive fangirls around Satou, but was smart enough to stay just out of reach. 

She looked straight in Satou’s eyes as she stated proudly. “Hello, my name is Ayane. And we are The Boys Love Club.” 

Satou’s eyes widened and just like Yoshida, he was shocked into speechlessness.   
He didn’t have long to ponder this news as he was distracted by an insult ringing in his ears, “You guys are DISGUSTING.” A girl shouted from within the crowd, behind Machiko, the student council president.   
Her words clearly voiced her distaste for Satou being with Yoshida. Or for them liking Yoshida. Either way, it was the wrong thing to say. 

Satou didn’t need time to think about what she just said. He let rage overcome him as he snapped his head towards her and whispered very darkly, “What did you just say?” 

Everybody in the vicinity back away from him. His fangirls going as far as to hide behind the Boy’s Love Club. 

Said girl visibly gulped and quietly replied, “You should be with a girl. So many of us would do anything to be with you.”  
“And yet, you chose him.” She spoke with discontent and disgust.   
“It’s just unnatural.” 

A dark, heavy weight settled over all the girls. Blackness seemed to seep from his very being, and his killing intent went from terrifying to suffocatingly unbearable.  
Satou chose not to ever get physical with any of the girls, but this seemed to be an exception as he backed her up in a corner and wrapped his hand tightly around her neck. 

In a quiet, demanding voice that seemed to resonate through everyone’s bones and send chills down their spines he said, “Don’t you ever speak ill of Yoshida again. He’s more beautiful than you’ll ever be. He’s MINE and he will be FOREVER.” 

His voice becoming louder. “So get over yourself, you piece of trash! You’re making me sick with your presence! Go find a well to fall in and never come out. You fucking disgusting, BITCH.” 

Satisfied by the terror on her face and the tears streaming from her eyes, he squeezed the hand on her neck tightly one more time before letting her go. She slid to the ground ungracefully as Satou turned around. 

His glaring eyes falling on the rest of the trembling, traumatized girls. He spoke in a softer tone, though no less terrifying, “Don’t speak of this with anyone. If you follow me or approach us for the next week, there will be HELL to pay. And if you say anything bad about Yoshida, I’ll know. And you’ll wish a hand around your neck is all you will get. GOT IT?!!!??!?!”

All the girls nodded their heads profusely. Some crying, others standing wide eyed and trembling. A few of the lucky ones had passed out from the trauma. 

Satou turned around, heading in the opposite direction without looking back.   
_____________________________________________________________________________________

Unfortunately, Satou has to attend the rest of his classes. Wisely, none of the girls in his classes showed up. The teachers don’t even bother to make a fuss about it. They just pull out their attendance sheets that list only the boys on it. SInce they’re used to them skipping out whenever they want to. 

Satou is becoming increasingly worried and aggravated over Yoshida’s absence. He asks around and comes up with nothing. 

The bell rings and Satou is about ready to strangle another person when Akimoto and Makimura come up to him.   
Makimura asks the question Satou’s been asking all day, ”Hey, where’s Yoshida at? He didn’t show up for lunch! And now that I think about it, you didn’t either!!!”

He proceeds to point his finger at Satou and say, “You guys better not have ditched us to make out or something! I know you are dating and all. But that doesn’t give you the right to abandon your friends!!!!” 

The only sign that Satou was bothered by his theatrics was a twitch of an eye and the clenching of his fists. 

Noticing Satou’s irritation, Akimoto decides to distract his hyperactive friend with his major weakness, girls. He tells him that he thinks he saw Machiko in need of help with some paperwork that she couldn’t carry. 

Makimura sprints away, ranting, “I’ll save you my dear president!” 

After his voice fades away, Akimoto turns to Satou. He quickly becomes uncomfortable. He’s never really been alone with Satou before. Not that he has any major problems with him. He’s intimidated by his striking looks, but aside from that he knows he makes Yoshida happy. And Yoshida makes him happy.   
It becomes clear to him that Yoshida’s absence is the reason for his bad mood. So he decides to help out. 

Shyly he says, “Umm…. Satou.” 

Satou pulled out of his angsty thoughts shouts,”WHAT?!!?!”

Flinching, but determined he replies,” I think I know where Yoshida might be.”

Satou’s glaring eyes become wide with shock, hope, and maybe a hint of desperation. “WHERE?!” 

“Umm… well I don’t know many places where he would run off to. But I know that he likes to go to the rooftop….”

Satou mentally slaps himself in the face. Of course! How could he be such an idiot?! He always goes there when he’s upset and/or trying to escape from the girls.

He has the piece of mind to say, “Thank you,” before he runs out of the room intending to find his lover.


	4. Yoshida's Reflection

On the Rooftop: 

Yoshida sits on the ground, arms wrapped around his knees, leaning against the railing, and contemplating his messed up situation and life.  
“Why me?” He repeats over and over in his head. 

Without thought he stands up and shouts, “WHY ME?!?!?!?!”

The words echo and a few birds fly away to escape the angsty teenage boy.  
Since he’s escaped the Boy’s Love fanclub (he shudders just thinking about it), he’s been agonizing and stressing over his relationship with Satou. And vaguely wondering if it’s worth it.  
Of course, it only takes him a few moments to snap out of it and realize that it is. He loves Satou, and after he admitted it to himself and the rest of the world, he knows he’s gone too far to turn back now. 

Despite all the drama that comes with dating Satou, he knows he’s happier than he’s ever been in his life. Satou makes him feel special. He loves him for who he is on the inside and to his shock, for what he looks like on the outside as well. He doesn’t love him DESPITE his looks. But because of his looks. He thinks that he’s adorable and everything he does is considered cute.  
Yoshida believes that Satou must just have a weird type or something. After all, he’s just a scrawny, average teenage boy. He’s been made fun of for his looks for as long as he can remember. Satou is the first person to see beyond that. 

Yoshida knows Satou has been in a similar situation. In elementary school, Satou was cruelly and profusely bullied for being overweight. Yoshida stepped in as often as he could to defend him. He didn’t think much over what that would mean to Satou, a boy desperate for recognition and acceptance. That he couldn’t get from his peers nor his family. Who seemed to shun him just for existing. 

He had a strong sense of righteousness, and knew that Satou getting harrassed was wrong. He couldn’t sit back and do nothing. 

Yoshida doesn’t remember the event that led up to him getting a scar on his otherwise plain face. If Satou hadn’t mentioned it, he probably would’ve never known. 

It aches to know that Satou went through so much pain, and that he couldn’t recall an event that obviously meant a lot to him. He was his savior, and to see his knight in shining armour knocked down like that, must’ve messed up his psyche. A scar on his soul that can’t be reversed. 

Yoshida is aware that his childhood is the reason for him being the sadistic person he is today. Which is why he can’t bring himself to resent him for it. Yoshida’s kinda surprised he didn’t turn out worse. How good can one turn out when they find at a young age that nobody wants them? That maybe it’d be better to just not exist. It makes Yoshida sick to his stomach just thinking about it. 

There’s so much to the dynamic of their relationship that even with the amount of thinking he’s put into it, he can’t really understand all that lies underneath the surface. There’s the history of Satou that he doesn’t know, and Yoshida knows he, himself has changed overtime. 

All he really knows is that their situation might be weird and complex, but somehow they make it work. And that’s all that really matters in the end.


	5. Beginning The Battle

After Yoshida’s emotional outburst, where he jumps to his feet asking the world in desperation, “WHY ME?!?!” He sighs and remembers that he has an appointment to make.  
“A Declaration of Battle” to be precise. He’s physically and emotionally exhausted, but he knows skipping out would only make things worse for himself. 

After all, they could ambush him when he least expects it. At least they’re “polite” enough to “invite” him to meet after school. 

He opens the door leading to the stairwell, and turns his head around to look at the safe spot he once had been sitting. He wonders how many times he’ll have to take refuge there this week. Sighing again, he begins his descend down the stairs. Time to face his doom.  
_____________________________________________________________________

Satou runs in the direction of the rooftop, not noticing two boys carrying a fish tank filled with water. They look up in time to see him just about to knock into them. With his quick reflexes, he avoids the collision only to come across another troublesome obstacle. 

He doesn’t have enough time to halt in his tracks, so he ends up bumping into a boy getting a head start on the student festival. And to his luck, he was carrying a pail of red paint.  
He’s covered from his shoulders to the bottom of his feet. 

His head is down and his hair is covering his eyes, but everyone can feel the rising anger within him. Wisely, everyone in the vicinity run for their lives.

Leaving Satou alone, paint slowly drying to his clothes, and wishing he could release his anger out on someone. 

If only Nishida was there so he could punch him in his happy, love-struck face. God, why can’t he take a hint?!?!?! He’s already got a boyfriend! Although he’ll admit he’s not as small and cute as Yoshida, but that doesn’t give him the right to hover like a love-sick puppy whenever he gets the chance! Yoshida’s mine!!!!! 

With possessive thoughts over his beloved Yoshida, he’s becomes even more determined to find Yoshida. After he changes out of his clothes of course.  
___________________________________________________________________

Yoshida walks out to the courtyard and finds himself surrounded by a large group of boys. Looking at their uniforms he recognizes they come from different schools from nearby districts.  
He thinks “Well this is new…not really.”  
Boys cornering him instead of girls. He wonders which one is worse. If he had to take a guess it’d be girls. He’s pretty sure they’re the most terrifying creatures on earth. 

All the boys glare in silence. Yoshida almost feels like there’s ominous music playing in the background, which fits the situation to a tee. 

In the corner of his eye he sees the Nozawa twins giving him thumbs up. With a boombox in between them. Of course, they dabbled in music as well as art. Of course!  
Despite his frustration, he can’t help but be slightly amused by their antics.

But this is no joking matter! HIS LIFE may be at stake!!! 

Yoshida clears his throat and begins with, “So…,” and is immediately interrupted by one of the angry boys. 

“YOU!!!!!!!!” he screams. 

Yoshida replies nervously, “Yes… um… me….” 

“I CAN’T STAND YOU!!!!! STANDING SO CASUALLY WHILE I FEEL LIKE RIPPING MY HAIR OUT!!! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA AS TO WHAT WE’VE BEEN THROUGH?!?!?!”

Yoshida pauses to think, “Well….um.” 

“YOU’RE THE REASON WHY I LOST MY GIRLFRIEND!!!! WHY WE ALL LOST OUR GIRLFRIENDS AND ANY CHANCES OF GETTING ONE!!!!”

It hits Yoshida that these boys are in the same situation as the rest of the boys at his school. And all because of Satou…. And I guess...him. He just sighs. 

Which just proceeds to piss off the other boy even more. “THAT’S ALL YOU’VE GOT?!?! A SIGH?!?! HOW DARE YOU MOCK US!!! HOW DARE….”

“KENJI!” a boy in glasses steps up and interrupts. 

“I’m sorry for my friend. As you can tell, he’s a bit upset.

“A BIT UPSET?!?! I…”

“SHUT UP KENJI!!! As I was saying, we’re all a bit upset about this situation.”

Yoshida asks in exasperation, “Well, what am I supposed to do about it?!” He’s honestly tired of getting harassed all the time.

Seiji, the glasses boy becomes silent. He honestly doesn’t know what Yoshida can do. Or why they’re even here. He just wanted to make sure his friend didn’t do anything stupid. And since he’s the class president, he’s obligated to follow these boys and make sure they don’t do any irreparable damage. As they wouldn’t listen to him when he tried to reason with them to not come “visit” the school. 

Kenji steps in to offer his advice. “WHAT CAN YOU DO?!?!?! WHAT CAN YOU DO?!?!?! WHAT YOU CAN DO IS PUT THAT BOYFRIEND OF YOURS ON A LEASH!!!! CONTROL HIM!!!! WHAT’S THE POINT OF BEING WITH HIM IF YOU’RE NOT GONNA CLAIM THAT HE’S YOURS?!?!?!?” 

His emotional outburst causes the crowd of boys who were otherwise silent, and without faces to speak their outrage as well.  
Generally telling him to, “CONTROL YOUR BOYFRIEND!!!!” 

Yoshida blushes bright red. He face feels like it’s on fire. He didn’t think coming out would come to this. Again, returning to the same question, “WHY ME?!?!”


	6. Satou The Savior

After Satou has changed his clothes, he goes back to his set destination. And sprints as if he was being chased by a jaguar in the indoor forest that he and Tsuyako like to call, “The worst place on earth.” Slamming open the door and panting profusely, he runs onto the rooftop. Where the hell is Yoshida?! 

Hearing screaming and yelling he goes to look over the railing, and to his relief he spots Yoshida. Who apparently is being surrounded and harassed by a group of boys from various schools.

OH FUCK NO. Satou is so tired of people taking his Yoshida away from him. He turns to head down the stairwell, determined now to save his beloved, and hopefully get the chance to beat somebody up. He seriously needs the release.  
______________________________________________________________________

People run, dodge, and dive out of the way of a very, VERY PISSED OFF Satou.  
He’s glad all of the girls are gone. He really can’t deal with them right now. 

He opens the door to the courtyard, and begins an angry charge towards Yoshida and the boys. When he finds himself halted by a strong, bruised arm. The owner of which is Torachin.

He looks at Satou and simply says, “Stop.” (Like Mori-senpai would from OHSHC)

“Move your arm!” Satou demands. 

Satou stares him down, and anybody else would’ve run away screaming. 

“Move, Yoshida needs me!” Satou exclaims.

“No, he doesn’t,” Torachin states. 

Satou is furious and wants to destroy him, but the look on Torachin’s face makes him pause. He doesn’t understand the look on Torachin’s face when he looks over at Yoshida and the group of boys. What does it mean? 

The hesitation doesn’t last long, and just when he is about the shove Torachin out of the way, Yoshida punches a boy in the face.


	7. Today's Last Battle

Kenji becomes so pissed off and annoyed by the lack of progress that he charges over toward Yoshida in the hopes of screaming in his face and making him scared. 

Yoshida has officially lost it at this point, and it seems he is shouting to the sky asking what he did to deserve this?!?! Exclaiming he’ll work harder on his homework, and won’t fail another test again! Pleading for mercy. And admitting to tons of embarrassing moments in his life as if by doing so he’ll be rewarded. 

He doesn’t even notice the boy charging over, clumsily tripping over a banana, that Yoshida ironically slipped on early this morning. 

He moves into the line of fire of Yoshida’s flailing arms, and then immediately falls to the ground with a resounding thud. 

Yoshida notices the severe lack of noise around him (even the music has stopped), and lowers his arms. He looks around his surroundings to find a boy he recognizes as Kenji, unconscious on the ground. 

He was about to apologize profusely when he looked up and noticed the boy’s shocked faces, and the fact that they were all slowly backing away. 

Yoshida realizes his advantage and yells cliquelly, “Anybody else wanna piece of me?!?!?!” 

Satou becomes distracted by that question, and starts imagining Yoshida in provocative positions, face red, and tears streaming down his face. His fantasy, which he plans to turn into reality, is interrupted by another boy who comes out of the crowd. He wants and needs to voice his displeasure toward Yoshida as well. Despite the fact that he just saw him knock another guy out. 

His girlfriend moved to this school because of Satou. He’s yelling at Yoshida while Yoshida wonders, “Where the hell is Satou”?!?! Why do I have to suffer?!?!?!?

The boy shouts, “I DON’T EVEN UNDERSTAND WHY SHE CAME HERE AND LEFT ME?!!?!?! FOR WHAT?!?! A PRETTY FACE?!?!”

A voice that seems to belong to a girl replies from a distance, “NO,THAT’S NOT WHY!!!!”

The girl is dramatically revealed as the boys split in two to let her through. The Nozawa’s start up the music again. While Yoshida sweat drops and wonders when his life became a soap opera. 

“THEN WHY AKARI!?!?!? WHAT’S SO GREAT ABOUT HIM?!?!” 

The girl replies with a sad, regretful expression. “You don’t even realize why I moved schools do you? Yes, I wanted to be around Satou. He’s gorgeous and he’s nice to the girls despite the fact that they surround him everyday. BUT I MAINLY left because of YOU.” 

“What?” he asks, dumbfounded. 

“You never paid attention to me. You were too obsessed with baseball. I left because it was too painful to be around you. I know i’ll never get the chance to be with Satou, but I’m fine with that. At least he smiles at me once in awhile. Which is more than I ever got from you.” 

The boy was silent for a few moments, while everyone waited to see how he would react.

“You’re serious?! THIS IS YOUR REASON?!?! YOU WOULDN’T HAVE HALF OF THE FRIENDS YOU HAVE NOW IF I HADN’T MADE A SAD, LONELY GIRL LIKE YOU POPULAR!!! YOU WERE LUCKY TO HAVE ME!!!” 

The anger envelopes him, which has been building and building since he arrived, and without thinking he raises his fist. 

His ex-girlfriend screams, closes her eyes, and cowers in fear.  
Waiting for the expectant hit and feeling nothing, she opens her eyes to see that Yoshida had saved her. 

Yoshida’s arm is shaking because he doesn’t have a lot of muscle in his thin arm, but he puts his all into protecting the girl behind him. 

Yoshida’s eyes are like an abyss or at least that’s what the Nozawa twins proceed to tell everyone, as they have started to narrate the event. And then scream their common phrase, “I want to draw! I Want To Draw!! I WANT TO DRAW!!!” 

Just like a shounen badass, Yoshida says, “Don’t touch her, you bastard.” 

Kenji looks around to see his scared ex-girlfriend and hears fearful whispers around him. He freezes in his spot because of the tense situation. 

Satou starts heading toward them, and this time Torachin lets him through.

Satou wraps his arms around Yoshida’s shoulder’s from behind. “I’d walk away if I were you. He may look cute, but who knows what could happen if his kappa powers run wild.”

Hiroto’s eyes widen in shock.  
Yoshida blushes, flustered and starts waving his arms around.

“What are you doing?!?! Don’t call me a kappa! And where the hell have you been??!?” Yoshida exclaims. 

“Where have I been? Where have you been?! I’ve been trying to find you all day!” Satou complains back.  
While frowning in a way that should be unattractive, but isn’t because he’s too good looking. 

The couple continue bickering as the crowd stands around being forgotten.  
They all watch their interaction as Satou starts teasing Yoshida and smiling again. A bright, genuine smile, with love clearly in his eyes. Yoshida flushes at his jokes and subconsciously starts smiling too. Leaning into his embrace that he had previously been trying to get away from. 

Akari, Kenji’s ex-girlfriend casually says to them, ”See? No matter what happens or who fangirls over Satou, they only have eyes for each other.”  
She gives a small smile in their direction, hoping they understand. 

Feeling like they’ve all become the third wheel of Satou and Yoshida, they collect their stuff to go home in defeat. 

Kenji slowly approaches her to say awkwardly, “I’m sorry. For hurting you then and almost hurting you now…. You deserve better than me.” 

Akari gives a short response, “You’re forgiven. And yeah I know.” She walks away, knowing she’d already moved on, hoping soon in the future that he will too.

As Satou and Yoshida are walking home together, Satou jokingly asks, “How was it being the little hero again?” 

“Unpleasant, since I got bruised. But I’d do it again if I had to.” Yoshida replies, rubbing his wounded arm from stopping the force of Kenji’s fist.

Satou narrows his eyes in anger. He stops walking to gently grip Yoshida’s wrist to kiss it better. 

Yoshida’s stands and watches with awe, his face slowly blushing. 

Satou states, “You’re mine. Nobody’s allowed to hurt you but me.” 

Yoshida’s speechless, still unused to open confessions.  
But after today’s exhausting events he finds the courage to reply back, ”And you’re mine.”

This time Satou blushes and embraces him. After basking in the moment, Satou whispers something sadistic in Yoshida’s ear. Yoshida flails and protests like normal and thinks, ‘Yeah, there’s nowhere else I’d rather be.’


End file.
